


Gorgeous Red Lips

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: SOFreddie’s 300 Follower CelebrationPrompt: Abaddon and jealousy





	Gorgeous Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: SOFreddie’s 300 Follower Celebration  
> Prompt: Abaddon and jealousy

Downing your shot, you winced slightly. “Damn.” You coughed. It was your first time out in a while, and it was showing.

Dean was grinning across from you, his pointer sliding another shot towards you. “Bottoms up, sweetheart.” He chuckled.

“You’re trying to get me drunk, aren’t you?” You teased, downing the amber liquid quickly.

To your right was Sam, who was simply sitting back, amused. “He can’t flirt with sober women.” He smirked, sipping his beer. “They can see what a loser he is.”

“Hey!” Dean glared at his younger brother. “At least women I sleep with live.” He shot back as Abaddon came back to sit to your left. “And I can promise you that she’d be quite pleased with me.”

She raised a well shaped brow at that. “Who would?” She asked, taking a swig from her beer.

“Y/N.” Sam and Dean said at once, making you laugh.

Her face fell, her eyes narrowing. “Doubtful.” She said coldly. The three of you stared at her.

You were confused. “Uh, what?” It wasn’t like it wasn’t the first time that Dean flirted with you.

Leaning forward, her eyes locked on yours, a smirk forming on her gorgeous red lips. “I’ll kill him before he ever laid a hand on you.” She told you before sitting back and getting comfortable again. “That’s all.”


End file.
